1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cushion structures.
2. Related Art
A cushion of parallel columns formed of a gelatinous elastomer has been proposed and sold as Intelli-Gel® and Ortho-Gel™. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,749,111; 6,413,458; 6,026,527; 7,060,213 and 7,060,213.